An existing display panel generally has both a display function and a touch function, and generally formed by providing a touch sensing electrode layer inside the display panel during the manufacturing process of the display panel, so as to implement the touch sensing function.
During the process of forming the touch sensing electrode layer, lines for connecting the touch sensing units and the integrated circuits may be disconnected, causing fails in corresponding touch sensing units. In this regard, it is necessary to detect whether the touch function operates normally. To detect the touch function of the touch sensing units, detection signals are sent to the touch sensing units, and the connection and disconnection will be displayed in a checkerboard-like image and a frame flipping image. As shown in FIG. 1, a detection circuit 11 is generally disposed at a top end of a display panel 10, and a display region A of the display panel 10 includes a plurality of touch sensing units 10 arranged in a matrix form. Detection signals are transmitted up and down from the detection circuit. In this way, only disconnection in the circuit between the detection circuit and a via hole can be detected. In this case, disconnection at a location close to the integrated circuit (i.e. a circuit between a via hole and the integrated circuit) as shown in FIG. 1, cannot be detected. In other words, whether there is disconnection in the circuit between the via hole W and the integrated circuit 12 cannot be detected. Therefore, touch sensing signals sent from the integrated circuit cannot be transmitted to corresponding touch sensing units, causing the touch function to fail.
In view of the above, in the prior art, there is a demand for a method which can effectively detect disconnection during detection stage.